Til Death Do Us Apart
by free2rhyme
Summary: Forbidden love occurs between one slytherine and a Gryffindor, Draco Parvati....Different, I Know, R
1. The Summer of the dead

Disclaimer—Don't own Anything Form the Harry Potter Series, Don't Sue. AnD I Don't own the song!!!  
  
The Summer Of The Dead  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"We have to leave quickly!" screamed the voice of a very concerned mother. "Quickly, Parvati and Padma"  
  
"We're right behind you mom." Yelled her oldest daughter Padma, as they made their way through muggle London, to reach Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Is this it?" yelled Parvati, Padma's younger twin.  
  
"Yes, now be very quite." Said their mom. A middle-aged lady who was short and chubby with flaming red hair opened the door. (a/n hmmm I wonder who tat is??)  
  
"Oh, its so good to see you!" said Molly Weasley hugging Preety Patil. She led them into the dark house saying it was not wise to talk loudly. The house seemed very dim, with lots of secrets that are being kept quite. Parvati shivered when she saw the dark pictures with deadly looking people. Then she stopped at what looked like a family tree, she stared at it for a moment, and went back to walking.  
  
"Ok, girls, go into the last room to your right, that's where all the kids are, and Harry just arrived a week ago, poor fellow." Said Molly Weasley.  
  
"Thank You Mrs.Weasley." replied Padma.  
  
"Oh, nonsense, I'm like an aunt to you, call me aunt Molly!" said Aunt Molly.  
  
"Yes Aunt Molly" both Parvati and Padma replied, walking to the right, when they reached the door, the knocked on it, and a tall redhead opened it.  
  
"How are you George?" asked Parvati, looking at George.  
  
"How'd you recognize me? Not even my own Mum can tell between me and my brother." Said George looking stunned.  
  
"Can you let us in? And I have a twin also remember!" said Parvati, as George let them in. Padma followed Parvati into the room, where the saw the faces of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. They all look stunned to see Parvati and Padma, at their room.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that its not good to see you." Said Hermione hugging the both of them.  
  
"Our house was attacked by Death Eaters, and Professor Dumbledoor told us to stay here," said Padma, looking down at the floor with tears flooding her eyes.  
  
"Hey, do you have a silent room here, like a ballroom?" asked Parvati emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes, I'll take you their," said Hermione walking out of the room to lead Parvati to the ballroom, while the others were talking to Padma, and trying to comfort her.  
  
"it is so surprising at how you and Parvati look exactly alike, but act at the exact opposite." Said Hermione, looking very thoughtful.  
  
"Well, Parvati doesn't like to cry in front of people, she likes to be alone more than anything." Said Padma, just then Mrs.Weasley came in announcing that dinner was ready, so they all decided to go to the ballroom on the way to dinner so they could inform Parvati. When Ron opened the door to the ballroom, they heard a person sing—  
  
Give me release Witness me I am outside Give me peace  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder And I wanted to believe That I'd get caught up When the rage in me subsides  
  
Passion chokes the flower Until she cries no more Possessing all the beauty Hungry still for more  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder And I wanted to believe That I'd get caught up When the rage in me subsides  
  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence  
  
In this white wave In this silence I believe  
  
I can't help longing Comfort me I can't hold it all in If you won't let me  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder And I wanted to believe That I'd get caught up When the rage in me subsides  
  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence In this white wave In this silence I believe I have seen you In this white wave you are silent You are breathing in this white wave 


	2. The Summer Of the dead pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot... don't sue  
  
FANTASIA WON!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHH ok back 2 the story!  
  
Chapter 2- Summer of the Dead pt.2  
  
"Whoa, Parvati, I didn't know you could sing like that." exclaimed Ron staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Ron, sooo?" said Parvati, looking at every one of the people with wide eyes and jaws dropping to the ground.  
  
"Oh, yeah dinners ready." Said her twin who got used to her sister's singing. All of them set out really quite to dinner. When they reached the door they smelled wonderful mixes of spices. Then suddenly the door flung open to show the one and only Potions Mater from Hogwarts. Professor Snape looked at each and every person with dark eyes that could go on lie a never- ending ink pool.  
  
"Excuse me." He said with venomous looks on Harry and the Weasleys. The all moved aside to let the Professor out, so they could also get into the kitchen. The all heard a dim radio playing in the background, and saw Mrs.Patil cooking, while Mrs.Weasley was sitting down and chatting with her.  
  
"Oh, Hey kids." Said Mrs.Weasley, "Why don't you all help with setting the table, and quickly clearing the dishes."  
  
"What is that?" said Parvati and Padma said looking at a mural of an ancient graveyard.  
  
"There are just different pictures of everything, many pictures hold a secret in this household." Said Remus Lupin who was just coming into the dining room. They all sat down for dinner and said grace, Mrs.Weasley and Bill Weasley, who had joined them during dinner were in a serious conversation about marriage. They were discussing how to register the marriage ceremony.  
  
"With so many people, who are so young and marrying in a snap and getting divorced at the same time... seems to put me off marriage for a while." Said Remus, looking very thoughtful.  
  
"You should hear Parvati's theory, she's only 16 years old, but it seems like she has her priorities true." Said Padma.  
  
"I never knew you had priorities, Parvati." Said Mrs.Patil with a very surprised look on her face, which was turning slowly in amusing look. "I'd like to hear these priorities Parvati."  
  
"ok, I believe you will only win big once in life, get married once, die once and fall in love once." Said Parvati.  
  
A/N- I'm 2 tired 2 rite nemore....... I'd really like 2 thank PHI CONG, Ur da bomb... tanx for reviewing!!! 


End file.
